Valentía Samurai
by Juany Nodoka
Summary: One-shot para la tematica de samurais de Fanficsde Matsuri de este mes de agosto. Akane es una valiente samurai, una guerrera orgullosa de lo que es: una Heredera.


LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU CREADORA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro, solo por el mero hecho de entretener.

Forma parte de la temática del mes, de la convocatoria de Fanfics Matsuri, de la página Fanfics y fanart de Ranma Latino en Facebook.

Temática:Samurais.

VALENTIA SAMURAI

La Heredera

Aún cuando tenía dos hermanas mayores que ella, Akane Tendo fué elegida como la Heredera del Clan Tendo. Desde muy pequeña se le notaron aptitudes para el combate, por lo que se le había instruído en las Artes Marciales y entrenada especialmente en el uso de la katana y la arquería.

Fué educada de acuerdo al Código Bushido (Camino del Guerrero),con valores como la fortaleza, la humildad y la lealtad.

De esa forma, si su padre, el Daimyo Soun Tendo, Señor de esas tierras, era requerido en la guerra por el Emperador, ella podía defender su casa, su ciudad y a su gente, la mayoría, mujeres y niños.

Akane era una Onna-bugeisha, una mujer guerrera que pertenecía a la nobleza japonesa.

Estaba orgullosa de su herencia samurai.

Cuando inició la guerra por el control de las tierras y los Clanes Feudales se negaron a reconocer la autoridad del Emperador, traicionandolo, el Daimyo Soun Tendo juró lealtad a éste, por lo que entraron a pelear para defender su territorio.

Akane éstaba consciente del papel que le tocaría desempeñar cuando su papá se marchara a la guerra,por lo que estuvo reclutando a sus propios hombres, un pequeño ejército que la apoyara defendiendo sus hogares.

Que mejor que los propios hombres de la ciudad, gente que la vió crecer y que la amaban y respetaban ,que responderían en batalla por ella, sabiendo que peleaban por defender la vida de sus propias familias.

Hombres que respetaban las mismas creencias de honor que ella.

A ese pequeño ejército, la gente los llamaba Los Okami.

Poco a poco, fueron entrando en acción, las batallas cada vez eran más encarnizadas y más cercanas al territorio Tendo.

Muchas veces, los clanes enemigos intentaron ingresar de manera furtiva en la ciudad, pero no lograban avanzar más que unos pasos, cuando los Okami ya estaban sobre ellos.

Habían logrado confundir al enemigo tantas veces, que éstos ya no intentaban planes absurdos si no verdaderas estrategias para lograr infiltrarse, pero al final, en cada una fallaban.

La invasión a la ciudad era prácticamente imposible.

Llegó el momento en que los clanes le declararon la guerra abiertamente al Daimyo Tendo, por lo que tuvo que responder al desafío marchándose a pelear con su ejército con apoyo de su General Ranma Saotome, su fiel Vasallo y Campeón personal, lo que significaba que si era desafiado en batalla, el General Saotome podía pelear en representación de su Señor.

Además de ser su hombre de confianza, el General Saotome se convertiría en el esposo de la Heredera Akane, compromiso pactado en el momento en que juró lealtad al Clan Tendo.

El Señor Tendo se marchaba a la guerra, sabiendo que los Okami cuidaban las entradas a la ciudad.

Fueron pasando los meses. Los Clanes enemigos, buscando restablecer los feudos, iban poco a poco conquistando más tierras,las que caían bajo su yugo, eran arrasadas por completo.

Al darse cuenta de ésto, varios Clanes, que al principio se encontraban del lado de los feudales, renovaron alianza con el Emperador y el Clan Tendo, ante el temor de verse amenazada su supervivencia.

Al ser el Clan Tendo el más grande y poderoso en cuanto a tierras y riquezas, estaban destinados a inclinar el lado de la balanza en la guerra.

Cuando la guerra se acercó a su territorio, Akane y los Okami tuvieron que cambiar estrategias defensivas y participar en batalla alrededor de la ciudad.

Su padre con apoyo de su General, fueron resultando ganadores gracias a sus estrategias militares.

Los Okami, por su parte, también lograban vencer a los clanes que lograban acercarse.

Akane aprendió tácticas de guerra junto a su padre y ella le enseñó a sus hombres a pelear con desventaja, ella por ser mujer, ellos por ser un número reducido de guerreros.

Parte de sus técnicas en batalla consistían en observar los hombros del enemigo,si los movía al respirar,se trataba de un oponente débil, así que un sólo Okami podía enfrentarse a él.

Si por el contrario, se podía adivinar que era un guerrero fuerte y conocedor de la batalla, la estrategia era modificada para enfrentarse al okami de más experiencia, incluso usar a varios hombres para derrotarlo. Esto no se consideraba deshonroso, al contrario, hablaba de brindar honor a un gran samurai.

Y cómo Akane era pequeña le permitía agilidad contra un pesado contrincante, giraba y podía pasar por un costado del guerrero, hiriendo con su katana y por detrás, dar el golpe final.

Si se enfrentaba a un combatiente a caballo,lo mejor era cortar los cinchos (correas).

Al momento de que el jinete caía al suelo, se podía dar el golpe final.

Encontrar el punto débil en una armadura no era fácil, pero la más común consistía en herir en una axila y cuando el guerrero caía doblado por el dolor, cortar la garganta.

El corte debía ser preciso para evitar el mayor dolor posible.

Esta práctica se realizaba sobre tallos de bambú, cuando el corte era parejo , de lado a lado, el guerrero estaba listo para cercenar una cabeza.

Contrario a las costumbres, ni Akane ni su padre le cortaban la cabeza al enemigo.

Lo consideraban excesivo,el Codigo para defender tu vida y tu honor ante un ataque dictaba matar, pero permitiendo que el contrario pudiese ser enterrado completo para una pronta llegada al más allá.

La guerra se volvió más dura, más fiera, sabiendo que el lado ganador, lograría inclinar la balanza en la guerra y terminarla a favor del Emperador y los clanes o caer ante los feudos enemigos y perderlo todo, incluyendo la vida.

Esta lucha era la decisiva.

Akane levantó su katana, se dirigió a sus hombres y les gritó:-¡Adelante!- mientras corría hacia el ejército contrario. No necesitaba voltear hacia atrás, sabía que sus hombres la seguirían sin dudar, eran fieles a la Heredera, líder del ejército de Los Okami (Lobos), apodo ya conocido por todos, que como una manada de éstos fieros animales , siempre estaban juntos y alrededor de su líder, a quien seguían fielmente.

El encuentro entre los dos ejércitos se escuchó a muchos kilómetros de distancia,los gritos, el choque entre las espadas, no se sabía que ejército era quien estaba ganando.

Fueron momentos de verdadero valor, de furia,de sangre derramada….la lucha por sobrevivir.

Akane usaba todas sus fuerzas para manejar la katana, se escuchaban sus gritos de batalla,sus órdenes dirigiendo a sus guerreros. A su alrededor, sus hombres también ponían todo su esfuerzo para no caer ante los rivales.

La mayoría de ellos acostumbraban usar katana aunque supieran usar otras armas.

Expertos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la hoja de la katana, era eficaz para este fin, su hoja sumamente afilada cortaba a los enemigos, mientras su parte plana servía para desviar los golpes de los mismos, por lo que los Okami, incluyendo a Akane,no tenían necesidad de usar escudos con que protegerse, por lo que ésto suponía una ventaja para ellos al poder usar ambas manos para pelear.

Ese pequeño grupo de hombres, estaba arriesgándolo todo para proteger a la ciudad, a su gente y todo lo que ellos poseían, poco o mucho, pero al fin de cuentas valioso.

Por ellos es que estaban arriesgando su vida,peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Akane deseaba detener a ese clan enemigo y ayudar a su padre, que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, peleando con un ejército aún más poderoso, así que no podían fallar.

No le preocupaba la seguridad de su padre, puesto que Ranma se encontraba a su lado todo el tiempo. Fiel al código,el General Saotome daría su vida a cambio de la de su Daimyo. Eso la llenaba de valor, pues sabía que ellos confiaban en ella para defender la ciudad principal, mientras ellos peleaban por el territorio.

La batalla poco a poco se fue acabó con el último de sus enemigos. Paseo la vista buscando a sus hombres y cuando constato que todos habían sobrevivido a la batalla, se sintió sumamente orgullosa de su pequeño ejército.

Ordenó que se reunieran y se prepararan por si el enemigo mandaba atacar la ciudad de nuevo por ese contrarios trataron de sorprender a la ciudad llegando por la retaguardia,creyendo que los tomarían desprevenidos, puesto que el ejército del Daimyo, se encontraba en batalla.

Pero jamás imaginaron que un puñado de hombres les harían frente, mucho menos uno guiado por una mujer, cuya armadura, parecía moverse sola de lo grande que le quedaba, a pesar de que era una Yoroi, es decir, una armadura modificada de la que no todas las piezas eran de hierro para evitar un peso excesivo para el guerrero.

Esos clanes habían escuchado historias sobre un grupo de guerreros diminuto, un puñado de campesinos que no eran dignos de ser llamados samurais,pero siempre pensaron que se trataba solo de cuentos, historias de fantasía para llenarle la cabeza a la gente y tenerla contenta.

Pero al parecer, todo lo que se decía en torno a ese pequeño ejército era real, hombres que cuidaban la pequeña ciudad , mientras el ejército del Daimyo Soun Tendo y su fiel General Ranma Saotome,hombre incorruptible y futuro esposo de la Heredera Akane, defendían el resto del territorio del ejército invasor.

En un tiempo,el General Saotome no estaba de acuerdo que su prometida estuviera arriesgando su integridad en batalla, en lugar de estar en la Gran Mansión, protegida entre 4 paredes como sus dos hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki.

Pronto comprendió Ranma porque Akane era muy amada por su pueblo y la favorita de su padre, era valiente como el mejor guerrero, arriesgada, fuerte, pero sobre todo bellísima, su sola sonrisa podía convencer al más férreo samurai de seguirla al fin del mundo.

Ademas, esos perros voraces, Los Okami, solo la seguían a ella, a nadie más. Bastaba con una palabra suya y ellos entraban en batalla sin dudar. Secretamente, envidiaba un poco esa confianza que había entre su amada y esos hombres. Y no le pasaba desapercibido que varios de ellos lo miraban con odio cuando se acercaba a abrazar y besar a su futura esposa. Por lo que Ranma, ardiendo en celos, lo hacia a proposito. Ellos estarían con ella en batalla siempre, pero el que la tendría en su cama sería él.

Sabía que ninguno se propasaría con ella, pues la amaban en la distancia, como quien venera una imagen sagrada, Ranma respetaba a Los Okami por sobre sus celos, pues su Señor y la ciudad, estaban en deuda con ellos.

Los Okami idolatraban a su líder, pues Akane no los dirigía sobre colinas seguras como acostumbraban muchos de los nobles al conducir sus propios ejércitos, si no que entraba en batalla junto a ellos, hombro con hombro, valiente y decidida,siendo un guerrero más, ellos le juraron lealtad y de acuerdo al Codigo, matarían y morirían por ella.

Akane esperó un tiempo suficiente, dejó vigilando a dos de sus hombres y decidió ayudar a su padre del otro lado de la ciudad. Subio a su caballo,avanzó con sus guerreros tras ella a pie y cuando se acercaron al campo de batalla desenvainó su katana a todo galope, con su característico grito de guerra y con su fiel ejército detrás.

No fue una sorpresa para su padre, él sabía que su hija sería capaz de ganarle al enemigo sin la ayuda de nadie, solo con esos pocos hombres que la seguían fieles cual lobos, no en vano llevaban ese apodo a cuestas, muchos de ellos enamorados de su bella sonrisa, otros admirados de su valentía, pero todos amando su fuerza para defender a la ciudad.

Finalmente,la batalla terminó, el ejército del Señor Tendo logró la victoria, apoyados por Los Okami, tan valientes como su líder, su padre no podría estar más orgulloso.

Akane aun tenia la katana en la mano, observando sobre el campo de batalla, cansada pero contenta de saber que su ciudad, toda la gente y sus familias, no tendrían el temor de morir o ser esclavizados, acabaron con ese ejército y lo seguirían haciendo las veces que fueran necesarias.

Corrió a abrazar a su padre y buscó con la mirada a su prometido. No tuvo que buscar mucho, él se encontraba cerca, como siempre, vigilando alrededor de su Señor.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Akane se separó de su padre y sin que Ranma lo esperase, se lanzó a abrazarlo buscando sus labios.

Al principio,Ranma no respondió al beso, sorprendido de la iniciativa de su prometida,puesto que cuando estaban en público,a Akane no le gustaba que la besara, menos si se encontraban sus hombres presentes. Más bien era él quién, celoso de ellos,buscaba besarla para marcar territorio con los Okami y hacerlos rabiar.

Así que cuando ella inició el beso, al principio se sorprendió, pero de inmediato la abrazó, profundamente, olvidando por un momento el protocolo delante de su Señor.

Luego, reaccionando, separó los labios de los de su amada, sin soltarla de la cintura, claro está y sumamente abochornado, buscó a su Señor con la mirada, para comprobar si estaba molesto por su falta de decoro.

Contrario a lo que pudiera imaginar, su Señor no estaba enojado, tampoco sorprendido, al contrario, se encontraba sonriendo, feliz de lo acontecido.

Lo que si lo incomodó mucho fueron las miradas de odio de los Okami, ellos sí que querían devorarlo, esos perros hambrientos.

Akane, al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su prometido, les dirigió una mirada severa a sus hombres y éstos de inmediato bajaron la vista,sin olvidar el lugar que les correspondía, estando delante de una Heredera y un General.

Ranma soltó una carcajada y de nuevo le dió un beso a su futura esposa, enternecido de que quisiera defenderlo y darle su lugar.

Al final de cuentas,todos sabían que no por nada, el General Saotome llegó a ser Vasallo del Daimyo,por lo que si se lo proponía, podría enfrentarse solo a los Okami y presentarles una dura batalla.

Ese duelo de miradas entre ellos,no era más que una broma.

Al restablecerse un poco la normalidad, el Emperador y el Daimyo Tendo se reunieron a dialogar.

El Emperador sugirió una alianza por medio del matrimonio entre la hija del Daimyo, Akane y uno de los miembros de los clanes vencidos, el más poderoso.

Ranma,como Vasallo, debía estar presente en cada lugar donde estuviera su Señor Tendo,sin omitir palabra y tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Pero al escuchar mencionarse el nombre de Akane, se revolvió molesto, sabía que no debía contrariar a su Señor,mucho menos con el Emperador presente, eso significaría incluso una expulsión del Clan y la deshonra para su familia,pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que se rompiera el compromiso pactado entre Akane y él.

Estuvo a punto de romper el protocolo cuando el Daimyo habló, fuerte y claro.

Le dijo al Emperador que los clanes vencidos no estaban en posición de poner condiciones para negociar, al contrario, debían ofrecer el mejor trato, de lo contrario, serían borrados de la faz de la tierra sin ninguna duda.

Además, para tratos matrimoniales, estaban sus otras hijas, preparadas para ese propósito.

Pero, él como padre, sería quien elegiría a los maridos de sus hijas, no el Emperador, quien debía estar agradecido por todo el apoyo brindado por el Clan Tendo.

El Emperador comprendió la amenaza en las palabras educadas del Daimyo y sin más que decir, se inclinó ante él como muestra de respeto y se retiró.

El Señor Tendo le dirigió una mirada divertida a su Vasallo, comprendiendo su confusión y éste avergonzado de estar a punto de desobedecerlo, se inclinó por completo, hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, en señal de arrepentimiento.

El Señor Tendo levantó a Ranma de su posición tomándolo del brazo y una vez de pie ambos, su Señor lo abrazó, asegurándole, que no podría haber mejor hombre que él para su hija Akane.

El Daimyo se entrevistó con dos de los clanes más poderosos que se estuvieron presentando en batalla para analizar sus ofertas de matrimonio. Uno de ellos, el Clan Tofú, ofrecía al hijo menor, dedicado por completo a las artes medicinales. El hermano mayor, quien dirigió la batalla, ya se encontraba casado así que ofrecían a el hijo menor,aun así, era de una edad adecuada para ambas hijas,por lo que el Daimyo decidió comprometer a su hija mayor, Kasumi, con el miembro de éste clan. Un sanador siempre es bienvenido en cualquier familia.

El siguiente Clan en ofrecer un pacto matrimonial fueron los Kuno, un clan bastante rico en cuanto a tierras y fortuna, aunque un poco chiflados en sus costumbres protocolarias.

Nada que fuera enfermizo o difícil de soportar. El heredero mayor, Tatewaki, era un guerrero fuerte, aunque un poco dado a la vanidad, pero en vista del excelente pacto que ofrecieron, el Daimyo aceptó el trato en matrimonio con su hija Nabiki.

A su hija Akane, dada su posición de mujer guerrera,el Señor Tendo le permitió conocer al que sería su prometido, dando así permiso de aceptar o rechazar el trato si así lo deseaba.

Claro está que no hubo necesidad de ésto, puesto que entre su hija y su Vasallo, surgieron chispas desde el primer día, retándose en duelo al instante, deseosos de mostrar su superioridad al otro.

Akane presentó una dura contienda la cual al final ganó Ranma, aunque éste quedó gratamente sorprendido de saber que su futura esposa, era una gran guerrera a su nivel.

La primer boda en organizarse fué la de Ranma y Akane, dado su condición de guerreros, lo mejor era que estuvieran ya casados si se presentaban nuevas batallas, por si se tenían que separar para luchar.

Estuvieron discutiendo y burlándose uno del otro, por la tradición en las bodas de llevar a la novia en un Kago, una especie de cesto, donde la transportaban hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, mientras el novio, o sea el guerrero, ya la estaba esperando dentro del lugar de la ceremonia. Se pusieron a echar a suertes para ver a quién de los dos transportarían ahí y quien estaría afuera esperando, ya que ambos eran guerreros. Se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo con éste asunto, cuando pasaba por ahí el Señor Tendo y acabando con la discusión, le dijo a Akane que sería ella quien estaría dentro del Kago.

Se llegó el día de la boda, ésta se realizaría en el jardín de la enorme mansión, dando cabida a toda la gente de la ciudad, por órdenes expresas de Akane, quien deseaba a su amado pueblo acompañándola en su ceremonia.

Akane iba vestida de blanco,según la costumbre y debajo llevaba otro traje ceremonial de color rojo,como simbolo de muerte y renacimiento a su nueva familia.

Además,en la ceremonia, su futura suegra la llevó a otro lugar,para hablar con ella en privado sobre las necesidades de su marido y como ser una buena esposa.

Mientras ella tuvo esa conversación tan bochornosa con su suegra, su futuro marido también estuvo incómodo con su padre y su suegro, meditando sobre ésta nueva fase en su vida.

Ya al terminar sus respectivas conversaciones,totalmente abochornados, volvieron al lugar de la ceremonia, para comer los mochis, una especie de pastelillo ceremonial,a base de arroz.

Estos mochis se ofrecen antes que los novios consuman el matrimonio.

Después de la fiesta viene lo esperado,que se vayan a la cama juntos,ya como marido y mujer.

El futón ceremonial es preparado durante el banquete, por lo tanto, según la tradición, los recién casados pasarán esa noche,con la familia esperando fuera de la habitación, su primera noche juntos.

Ambos se dirigen a su recámara nupcial con las familias cantando vítores para ellos, entre aplausos y gritos. Entran, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza y se sientan juntos en el futón, sin saber qué hacer.

Se miran y sonríen, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Akane se siente un poco confusa de algunas costumbres en su ciudad , esa en particular, aunque se tranquiliza pensando que solo es por la noche de bodas, imaginando que con el tiempo, tal vez esa costumbre sea olvidada.

¿ Así sería no, en el futuro, cuando sus descendientes estén en su noche de bodas, no habrá gente escuchando fuera de la recámara, no es así?

Bueno, de ser necesario, como líder del Clan, en su momento, podría eliminar algunas prácticas, como ésta, tomando en cuenta, que provoca mucha vergüenza en la mayoría de los recién casados, en la ciudad.

En fin, no es momento de pensar en eso.

Levanta la mirada y se topa con la de su marido,tratando de leer en sus ojos, cuál era su sentir.

Este, notando el nerviosismo de Akane, le sonríe con ternura.

Ranma le toma la mano a Akane y se la besa con suavidad,casi con reverencia, después de todo, ama profundamente a esa valiente y hermosa mujer.

Se siente privilegiado de haberse convertido en su esposo,de que estarán juntos de aquí en adelante, enfrentándose a mil batallas si es necesario.

Y en sus reencarnaciones, también lo estarían,estaba completamente seguro, son el uno para el otro,siempre estarían amándose y respetándose mucho…..bueno, Ranma de pronto tuvo un atisbo de futuro, con él sacándole la lengua a Akane y ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza… tonterías, ellos se respetan mucho, eso no pasará…¿verdad?

¿Y los Okami? ¡Brindando a la salud de su Heredera y su Guerrero!

FIN

Y así llega a su fin, mi historia sobre Samurais. Me emocione mucho al saber que podría escribir sobre éste tema, me encanta y aunque no soy una experta, si traté de leer y documentarme sobre su historia y costumbres.

No me queda más que agradecer como siempre, a las fuentes de mi inspiración, mis amadas Locas por el Dios Griego , gracias chicas, por siempre apoyarme, las quiero.

Al divertido grupo de las chicas Team Ranmaconda, me divierto mucho con sus ocurrencias, niñas!Gracias por el apoyo para ésta dinámica de los samurais.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
